This invention relates to a method of regulating the opening speed of a pull-out type ashtray, a glove box or the like in the passenger compartment of a car.
Heretofore, boxes provided in passenger compartments have been biased toward the open state by their own weight or by spring means, and usually opened with a bang. This manner of sudden opening is not matched to a high-class atmosphere of many passenger compartments. In addition, the suddenly opened box may strike a passenger on the knee etc.